With the proliferation of electronic devices, including computing devices, communication devices, and portable entertainment devices, many types of hybrid devices that combine computing, communication, and/or entertainment functions have been developed. One class of hybrid device is the so-called convertible tablet device that can operate in a “notebook” mode and in a “tablet” mode. These devices typically have the form factor of a small portable computer and typically include a display panel that is connected to an input panel that includes a full keypad (QWERTY) and mouse functionality. In the notebook mode, the display panel and keypad are thus typically oriented similarly to a conventional notebook computer, where the display panel can be set at a convenient viewing angle with respect to the input panel and the keyboard is used to control information presented on the display panel. In order to operate in a tablet mode, such convertible tablet devices provide complex conversion mechanisms between the display panel and input panel that allow the display panel and input panel to stack together to form a flat tablet-like device where the display faces outwardly. In the tablet mode of operation, the display surface provides a user interface to receive input as in conventional tablet devices.
The present day convertible tablets combine the advantages of a tablet, including a touch interface with direct input, together with the advantages of a notebook computer, including a full QWERTY keyboard, a touch pad or similar device, and full blown operating systems that may require a mouse or trackpad for correct use. However, the popularity of convertible tablets has lagged in spite of the increased functionality afforded by such devices in comparison to conventional notebook computers or conventional tablet computers. One reason for the lagging adoption of convertible tablets may lie in the complexity of the conversion mechanisms for changing between notebook and tablet modes. Currently available convertible notebook computers burden the user with complex hinging mechanisms to convert from one mode to the other. In some cases, the user first opens the clamshell, then performs a twisting or rotation operation until the display faces in an opposite direction, followed by folding the display and input panel down into a single block. Other more complex conversion mechanisms exist, but these may be less reliable and may add a large manufacturing expense rendering the convertible tablet device uncompetitive.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques and apparatus to solve these and other problems.